Emma Frost
For other uses of White Queen, see White Queen (disambiguation) Emma Frost was a member of the Hellfire Club but later joined the Brotherhood of Mutants. She is a telepath and can turn her skin into diamond. Biography X-Men: First Class Emma Frost was a member of the Hellfire Club who was a dancer and one of Sebastian Shaw's most trusted allies. When Moira MacTaggert was investigating the Hellfire Club in Las Vegas, she infiltrated a function Shaw was hosting disguised as one of Frost's dancers. While there she witnesses Frost turn into her diamond form which alerts MacTaggert to the existence of Mutants prompting her to contact Charles Xavier. When Erik Lehnsherr came to kill Shaw aboard his yact, she went into his mind, hurting him and then taking him off the boat. She then escaped with Shaw into the submarine. She is shown Shaw's helmet the Soviets had given him and asks her to read his mind, she says that she can not while he is wearing the helmet. Shaw then tells her she is the most beautiful woman in the world, then says that his drink needs ice. Emma feels Charles Xavier's telepathy expanded, she looks to see whether he is close by and asks Azazel if there is anything on radar or sonar. After he says no, she tells Shaw about it. Shaw tells her to go to Russia while he takes care of the mutants at the CIA. She uses her seduction skills to get the Russian Defense Minister into bed. She then uses her telepathy to make the Defense Minister believe that he and Emma are groping and kissing one another, with her sexually straddling him on his bed, wearing only her lingerie, but she is really sitting and eating crackers, watching him hugging and kissing the air. Xavier and Lehnsherr barge in and she turns into diamond form. She attempts to escape but Charles and Erik stop her and Erik makes the metal bed hold her. Magneto starts to crack her diamond form but Charles tells him to stop. Under the pressure, her diamond form starts to break but after the release, she goes back to normal form. She then gets sent to the CIA headquarters. After the death of Shaw, Lehnsherr (now known as Magneto) starts his own team called the Brotherhood of Mutants and invites Emma to join after setting her free. Seeing her remaining Hellfire teammates with Magneto, she accepts. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Erik mentions that Banshee, along with Azazel, Emma Frost, and Angel, had died in between 1962 and 1973 and he blames Charles for their deaths. She was shattered in her diamond form and then killed back in her human form. Powers *'Telepathy''' - Emma has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, and altering perceptions and memories. **'Psychic Immunity' - Emma has shown to be immune to other telepathic powers in her diamond form. *'Organic Diamond Form' - Emma possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. She can also selectively transform parts of her body into diamond. However, it is not invulnerable as Magneto was able to crack her diamond form by contracting metal bars around her neck. Relationships Friends and Family *Sebastian Shaw - Former Leader and Love Interest *Magneto - Enemy turned Leader *Mystique - Teammate *Azazel - Teammate *Riptide - Teammate *Angel Salvadore - Teammate Enemies *Professor X - Enemy *Beast - Enemy *Banshee - Enemy *Havok - Enemy *Moira MacTaggert - Enemy Trivia *﻿It is unclear if she has any possible relation to the Emma who appears in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. They appear to be two different characters, given that Emma Frost is significantly younger in X-Men Origins: Wolverine at a time when she should be older. *Emma's diamond form shows a different resemblance to her Earth-616 universe counterpart. In the movie, she has a low level of super strength and she can't keep her diamond hardness without enough air. External links * * Category:Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Female Category:Blonde Hair Category:Lovers Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Body Transformation Category:Hellfire Club Category:Deceased Characters Category:X-Men First Class: The High Hand Characters